Seasons to Cycles
by xoRaining Diamondsox
Summary: [contest entry: HM] Because when the seasons come to pass, sometimes your hope goes too. [kaiora]


**Author's Note: **This is an entry for Gray-Rain Skies challenge on the topic of Sora and Kairi's ultimate love for each other. I don't know if my one shot is ultimate enough, but I tried. You be the judge, so go ahead, read on! Just so you know, **bolded **words are **spoken** words. I'm not the first person to use this, but I did think it would a nice touch. _Italics _are _thoughts._

**End Note: **The title is taken off a song by 10 Years called "_Seasons to Cycles"_. The overall message of the song doesn't fit in my opinion, but the one verse that does is at the bottom of this fic.\

**Summary: **_-(for Gray-Rain Skies: Sora & Kairi Challenge)- _Because when the seasons come to pass, sometimes your hope goes to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and the title and lyrics at the end belong to "10 Years".

* * *

_Seasons to Cycles_

* * *

_**W**_ i n t e r had stolen her kisses.

It trailed its breath along her slender, pale neck and raked dry wind through her amber tresses. Skin was left bitten by the stinging cold and lips were chapped from its bitter embrace. She did not care though: Kairi could not care. For who, if not winter, would take her kisses, wrap their arms around her, send shudders down her spine if _he_ were not here.

_I'll come back for you._

**You promised**, Kairi whispered aloud, gentle voice violated by the harsh winds. Slipping cracked hands into the depths of her navy, velvet coat, Kairi took one last look around the chilly islands before stepping back inside her home. No, it did not snow in this place, but that did not mean Destiny Islands escaped winter's frosty grasp.

_I'll come back for you._

* * *

_**S**_ p r i n g had wrapped its arms around her.

It had chased out the icy breath of winter, leaving warmth and life in its wake. Wherever it soared, flower buds crept up, dew embraced blades of grass and leaves came back to join tree limbs. Rainy days soaked her school uniform, make her hair and clothes stick to her. When it ran down her face, it washed away tears. Tears she cried for a boy she couldn't remember.

_I know you will._

She'd know what? When? Where? Just as spring brought the plants and animals to new life, it did so light a burning fire with her to know. To know _why. _Shaking wet bangs away from her crystalline blue eyes, she told herself firmly, _I'll find you. _Find whom? A 

voice mocked. _Him_. The one who kept her fire burning in the heart of winter, who sheltered her even when the rain poured down. _That boy… I'll find you._

_I know you will._

* * *

_**S**_ u m m e r had a scorching bite.

With lightning for teeth and storms as its tongue, summer made a grand entrance to the feast. And feast on Destiny Islands it did. It pressed in far too close for comfort, stifling everyone and sending sticky sweat to clamp onto them. It stuck to them, made them scratch and swat at the invisible enemy. They ran, raced to the waters as their escape from the heat. Kairi reached the shoreline, and stopped herself. There had been a boy here once. She had laughed here with him, woken him here, waved him back inland here.

_Sora. _

_Someone important to you._

His name was Sora. **We've both lost someone important to us, **the flaming haired young man had said. He tried to take her; tried to make her go with him. To… nothing. But instead, she took the darker portal. She would take the dark, she would take the pain, the hardship, but she would not take _nothing_. She had to do something for him. For Sora. Through the portal, away from all she knew was safe and right—to Sora. She would wait no more, cry no more tears, stand alone no more.

_Sora._

_Someone important to you._

* * *

_**A**_ u t u m n wiped everything away with loving caresses.

The leaves of the tress, the preying insects, the tears from her face. Kairi would cry no more. In her absence, autumn had settled around the islanders, an ironic cloak of chills. Painted leaves drifted from their homes, lives ending in their most beautiful states of all. Crickets chirped their last notes, storms sung their last song. But Kairi was singing. Kairi was laughing. So afraid that those seasons past would turn to cycles, Kairi had felt a rush of warmth when she stood on the shoreline that day.

_You're home._

**Sora! Riku! **Kairi had called out, waving them back to shore. The two teenage boys had hurdled from the sky, rays of light in what Kairi feared would be the never ending darkness for her after she'd come home from… nothing. But here was something. The King rushed out to meet his loyal companion in the days to dawn, as Sora's friends raced to meet him. Approaching her, Sora had met her eyes with his brilliant, youthful eyes. They shone with hope, adventure, victory and passion.

**We—we're back, **Sora whispered, the thought too unreal for him to utter. Kairi smiled and reached out a hand for him.

_**You're home.**_

* * *

_Seasons to cycles_

_Children to men_

_Mislead and misread_

_Company or companion_

_With all of our hearts_

_We follow our dreams_

_Slightly out of reach._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! I would be ever-so-happy if you left a review on top of that… please and thank you.


End file.
